goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jazatz2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Good Luck Charlie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Admins? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:31, August 15, 2011 Suggestion Thanks for adding images to infoboxes and removing bad content. However, you should look out for more incorrect information. Birthdates, ages, and full names are not canon, so if you find those, please undo them. Keep up your good work. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :) Cool! If you don't have an admin I would be happy to be admin! Or you could try to adopt the wiki and there are no admins! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 01:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Aw! Well good luck with the wiki! I recently adopted the Madison High Wiki (the new Disney Channel show). The founder of that wiki didn't have any admins and they just made the wiki and left so I redeveloped it! Anyway, good luck again! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 01:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) signature Thank you so much! I would love that! How would you do that?:) -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! But where in my prefences to I put it? And what do I put there? -Jessie1010:) Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! You rock! My first time using my signature! Thank you so much JAZ! I love it! -Jessie1010:) 1010 02:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok!:) Thanks! -Jessie1010:) 1010 13:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Adopting wiki Hi. Thanks for messaging the other user, and I'm sorry s/he didn't respond. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Admin please? Congratulations on becoming admin for the Good Luck Charlie wiki! You finally got it! If you need any admins, I'd be happy to be one for the wiki! How many admins do you have? I would love to be admin! I have a really good idea for the theme! Since Good Luck Charlie is coming out with a Christmas movie, it would be awesome if we had a Christmas layout! Also, this wiki could use some serious help! We really need to get it developed! Please make me an admin! If you need any, let me know! Thanks! -Jessie1010:) JESSIE1010 14:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll reach 50 edits in no time! -Jessie1010 JESSIE1010 15:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Patrolling edits I have an idea for a moderating feature. We can enable patrolling edits so that admins and rollbacks can check edits that are okay, so both of us don't have to check the same one again. Does this sound good? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey there! I'm not an editor here, but I stopped by, and I noticed you posted about wanting a new logo/wordmark. I'm not sure where to submit, so I thought I'd just link you to my submissions. :D I made two slightly different ones you can see here and here. Or if you have any ideas, I can try and create a different version? I hope they're okay. :D 20:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! I'm glad you liked them :D Hmm, the "Wiki" part came out a little thinner than I thought it was. I'll make another to fix that so it fits in better. If you'd like, I can also try and make a background? I love decorating wiki's, haha. Plus, I have an idea for a cute background here. xD 23:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Charlie Movie Premiere Chat Hi Jaz! So sorry I didn't get to 50 edits yet, I've been so busy, but I'll be there soon! I just wanted to tell you that at the Good Luck Charlie Wiki, I will be hosting a chat during the premiere of the movie, December 2nd, 2011! Would you like to host it with me??????? More details soon, thanks! -Jessie1010 JESSIE1010 18:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Theme & Background Hey Jazatz. I got a bit distracted, but I've started working on a theme that I think would be nice for Good Luck Charlie. You can see it here temporarily. I'll have to take it off soon though. Ignore the background lol, I was experimenting with it, but I don't think Iike it :\ I love the color scheme though, I think the colors really fit well with Good Luck Charlie. If you'd like to star by editing the theme to those colors here, the colors I used are here. I included the hex code so you can add easily add it to this theme. 19:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Really, you do!? Haha, well sure the background is here. Don't forget that when putting it on wikia, the background color has to be set to: #C1EAFD in order for it work properly. If you'd like maybe I can fix up the bg image and like add a few cloud on top, or maybe try adding the other family members on the left side? 20:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Question? what is the age for a account? you must be 13 years of age to have an account Hey Hey Jaz. I'm an admin on the iCarly Wiki, my friend suggested I try to help out here as well http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:DevonAndersen --DevonAndersen 02:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin? If you want, I'll make 50 edits to show I'm worthy enough to have me as an admin. I also have expierence from these wikis: Zombies and Cheerleaders Austin & Ally Austin & Ally Fanon Let it Shine Madison High and MORE! Please reply. I really think that I should be an admin on this wiki! F@$H!:ON G@L 21:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) How we should handle adminship requests Hello Jaz, If someone wants to become an admin, what method should we use, and what types of contributions should they do to become an admin? These requests might become more frequent, because we are linked to many other wikis that have more relaxed admin rules. My idea is that we should discuss with them and have interviews to find out what they would do if they become admin, and then, if we like some of them, nominate the people on a revised nominations page. If we do have more administrators, we should have more policies so they understand what we can and can't do as administrators. An example would be a block policy that allows certain durations of blocks and what a user can be blocked for. Please reply soon PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) New Baby Thanks for deleting The New Baby. I think the best thing to do would be protect every "Baby Duncan"-like page title from creation. The target audience (middle schoolers and later) do not have the understanding about the toxic relationship of unconfirmed information and encyclopedias. I hope you understand why I'm recommending these protections--ToonNicker3 20:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin??? Admin?????? F@$H!:ON G@L 19:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok.How about 75 edits or 100? F@$H!:ON G@L 19:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jazatz2, TO be an admin, how many edits do you want me to do exactly???? F@$H!:ON G@L 21:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) backrounds and middle names Please can you show me how to change my wiki's background? Thanks. Alright, Thanks. Hi! I was wondering, what is Teddy Duncan's middle name? All I know is it starts with an R. Thanks. Thanks! Enthusiastic Adminship So, JAZ, how many more edits should I make for my adminship?? F@$H!:ON G@L 23:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll reach 100 as soon as I can!!! F@$H!:ON G@L 00:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) do you like this? you should watoh that.you like this picture hey hey im back online hey hi wht up wht up Adminship/pnar Can I be an admin? Please!? Pnar34 19:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Pnar34Pnar34 19:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy! im so happy you like me on here RE: Sources Well for the Bad Luck, Teddy! there is a person on YouTube who posted a video of the taping. For others I go to this website which shows upcoming titles for several episodes of different shows and it's very reliable. FashionGal Sooooo, I nominate myself........do you mind doing that for me? I have other wikis that I currently are busy on. F@$H!:ON G@L 00:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm still learning how to the featured things. I think I got the point of how to do it. F@$H!:ON G@L 01:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, since I'm working on other wikis and I'm busy, do you mind putting the nomination for me. I wanna nominate myself, but I don't have the time. F@$H!:ON G@L 01:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. F@$H!:ON G@L 02:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Can you be an Admin in my wiki: http://thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylor.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crazy_World_of_Brownie_and_Taylor_Wiki Thnaks. Pnar34 03:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34